The invention relates to the field of closet bolts and in particular to an improved closet bolt assembly that is made in two parts so that it can be disengaged from a commode flange in the event that the commode nuts and washers become rusted and bond to the shank.
When a commode is set in place, the commode is attached to a closet flange with a closet bolt a nut and a washer. After the nut and washer are tightened, the top part of the closet bolt (the part farthest away from the head) is cut off so that a cover cap will hide the nut and washer. After a period of time, the nut will become corroded and bond to the closet bowl. If the commode has to be removed for whatever reason, the nut and washer will also have to be removed. This becomes a very difficult task if the whole bolt turns.